Compression is useful, for example, to reduce the volume of bits transferred on a communication line from one computer to another, and in that way to reduce the time required for the transfer. The statistical nature of a string of digital data imposes a fundamental limit, known as the entropy rate, on the degree of compression that can be achieved.